Rudeus Greyrat/Story
Background A 34-year-old NEET otaku who was chased out from his house by his family. Just when he was at the point of regret, he saw a truck moving at a high speed with 3 high school students in its path. Mustering all his strength, he saves them but ended up getting run over by the truck which kills him. The next time he opened his eyes, he was reincarnated to a world of sword and magic as Rudeus Greyrat. Born to a new world with a new life, Rudeus declares to himself, "This time, I'll really live my life to the fullest with no regret!" Thus begins his journey. Story Volume 1 - Infancy Period Initially he spent the few years of his life absorbing as much knowledge as he could about the world managing to learn both the Human God language and how to read it, during this time he was greatly feared by Lilia Greyrat as he was an abnormal child who didn't cry at all, when he was a baby and he stared at her with a perverted look and smile she felt disgusted. One of the only books that was in the house was a book on magic, he started to practice magic in secret. After exhausting his magic power by casting Water Ball 3 times on the first day and then casting the same magic 6 times next day it was then he figured out how to raise magical power(mana capacity). When he was 2 he accidentally blew a hole in the wall with an intermediate level spell which greatly shocked his parent's and made them praise him therefore they immediately hired a tutor, the tutor being Roxy. Initially Roxy thought he wouldn't be that good and thought his parent's were overselling him however after seeing him cast a shortened chant for Water Ball and after he comments that he usually does it voiceless her opinion changed. Over the next few years Roxy taught him the basic's. before finally teaching him the water class saint spell Cumulonimbus thus earning him the title. <> rank magician. Age 3: Becomes pupil of Roxy a Water Saint magician at the time now Water King magician. Age 5: Graduates from Roxy's lessons and becomes Water Saint magician. He met and protected Sylphy from the bullies and started to teach her how to use magic. Age 7: Goes to his uncles house to be a tutor for Eris, his cousin. Volume 2 - Juvenile Period - Home Teacher Chapter When he was 7 years old, he started tutoring/taming <> Eris to make her know mathematics, science , language and magic. He succeeded and established a good relationship with her. Age 10: After his birthday party,he gets teleported to Magic Continent with Eris. Volume 3 - Juvenile Period - Adventurer Chapter He is one of the victims of Metasis Event, he was teleported to Magic Continent together with Eris and for the first time saw Hitogami (Human God) in his dreams who advised him to rely on Rujierd and help him accomplish his goal. He met Rujierd and befriended him. Together with Rujierd and Eris they formed a party <> as adventurers to clear Rujierd (Supard Race) name and became well-known throughout the Demon Continent , Rudeus obtained the nickname <>. Volume 4 - Juvenile Period - Voyage Chapter Later Rudeus met Demon Empress Kishirika and attained demon eyes of foresight following Hitogamis advice allowing him to see few seconds into the future. Volume 5 - Juvenile Period - Reunion Chapter After a sea voyage he reunited with his father in Millis Kingdom. Their reunion was violent, but they soon made up, however his younger sister Norn started to hate Rudeus, because he had beaten up their father. Volume 6 - Juvenile Period - Homecoming Chapter After arriving in Central Continent, he found out the whereabouts of his other younger sister Aisha and her mother Lillia. He rescued them and afterward encountered Dragon God Orsted. << Dead End>> fought together against Orsted however they lost, only Rudeus was able to make a small scratch on his back of hand, though Rudeus almost died. Age 13: Lost his virginity to Eris. (:3) After finding out what happened to Eris' family, he became her only family and they lost their virginity to each other. Afterwards she left him while leaving a message saying they were not suited for each other. The beginning of a misunderstanding that broke his pride as man, heart and crippled his "son". Volume 7 - Youth Period - School Entry Chapter Few years later he was known as Rudeus of Quagmire he tried to spread his name to find his still missing mother as if made his name known then she could find him. His fame spread through whole Central Continent, but he had few problems. Hitogami told him if he goes to <> it will solve his problem of erectile dysfunction, as well as he advised him to research the cause of Metasis event. He enlisted into academy as Special Student and managed to completely own <> (Sylphiette) and he made friends with other special students: Zanoba, Cliff , Nanahoshi, Pursuena and RInia. He even managed to beat a demon lord in a duel making him the top of Magic Academy with one rock bullet. Volume 11 - Youth Period - Younger Sisters Chapter He experienced rose-colored school days and his 2 younger sisters moved into his house as with Aisha becoming his maid. He had some problems with Norn as she hated him initially, but solved them. Afterwards he found out that the rescue party for his mother encountered difficulties and he wanted to go help but Sylphiette was pregnant and the trip would have taken 2 years so he would have missed the birth of his child. Also Human God warned him that he'd regret it if he went. With encouragement from Norn and Elinalise he resolved himself to go and ignore the Human God's advice for the first time. Luckily before he departed Nanahoshi gave him the light spirit scrolls as well as the location for a teleportation magic circle to the Begaritto Continent that could used, he used teleportation circles to travel there extremely fast making his trip there in one and a half month where it could have taken him 2 years. Note: This section is under construction and revision.